One Day at a Time
by Krissabella18
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me Logan was your stepbrother!" "Because you never asked. Why does it even matter?" "You said that he was all weird after something happened. I was the one who caused it! Don't you think that would have been nice to know before he came to stay with me!" Cargan love story!
1. The incident

***First Cargan story, enjoy :)**

*Carlos's POV*

"Carlos, there you are! I'm glad I found you before you left. Logan was admitted last night because he was extremely dizzy and fainted. They kept him overnight so you'll be doing the check-up in room 235. He was still in his clothes so I gave him a gown. He should be ready though."

"Thanks Jessica."

"Oh and this one's very cute. Don't be afraid to flirt a little." She gave me quick wink and then disappeared into the other room.

This morning I got a call saying I had to fill in for someone and that meant I had patients of all ages and genders. Normally I was just a kid's doctor. My boss was kind of strict about hiring gay employees after some big incident happened. She was nice though and told me that I could work in the kid's portion of the hospital. So far this morning I've kept busy working in the clinic that on the main floor. I hurried to the elevator and went to the second floor. I have been freaking out about this check up all morning. It's a full body exam and it's for a seventeen year old guy. Apparently, Logan Henderson was in an accident a week ago and he needed a full body exam just to check everything out. I was informed this that he lives in New York but is visiting his grandparents here, in L.A. He leaves today and the plane ticket is non-refundable. This was going to be an interesting day. I finally made it to the room. I knocked and then entered. I was in total shock from what I saw. Logan was sitting on the bed with his hospital gown on backwards. I tried my best not to stare at his gorgeous body but it was so hard.

"I...I'm...Doctor Pena. You must be...uh...Logan."

"Yeah. Do you think I could get me a different robe? They said I have to wear this for the next few hours while they do test and the strings are so short I can't close it." I noticed that he was blushing like crazy.

"Haha. I'm guessing you've never stayed in a hospital before. The gowns are supposed to go the other way. You tie it in the back..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." I tried not to laugh when I saw his face growing even redder.

"Don't be. You'd be surprised how many people do that."

"You don't get it. I've always dreamed of becoming a doctor and I don't even know this! I'm such a loser!" I could tell he was close to tears.

"Well...that's why you go to school. They teach you all of this stuff. You could have done something way worse, trust me. One of my classmates, who were studying to be a doctor, thought that tongue depressors were actually a collection of Popsicle sticks that the doctors had. He figured that patients, who were sick, ate popsicles and then brought in the sticks so they could test the germs."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I guess you're right. I could have made a worse mistake." His face lit up with a smile.

"So how about we get back to the exam."

"Okay."

"You can take your gown off. Now I'm going to apply presser to different parts of your body and you tell me if you feel any pain, okay?"

"Okay..."

I went through and check almost everything and he wasn't in any pain. It was starting to get warm in the room so I took off the scrub shirt I was wearing, leaving me in a plain white tank top. Logan definitely noticed and was checking me out. Or at least I think he was because I noticed he was getting extremely hard. All of the sudden he screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh...um...nothing. I'm fine!"

"Logan...tell me."

"Fine...it's just that...um...my...well...something got hard...and it hurts." Logan put his head down in shame. I could tell that he was super embarrassed.

"Oh…let me see." I carefully examined him and noticed that he was bleeding. Apparently, him getting hard opened up a cut. I grabbed a towel and slowly wiped the blood off. I had him hold the towel while I search for what I needed. Eventually it stopped bleeding and I found some cream that will seal it so it wouldn't start bleeding again. I grabbed some and began putting it on. After a few second Logan let out a quiet moan. I realized that I was basically sitting there stroking his cock in an attempt to rub in the medicine. I could tell he wasn't use to this kind of stuff because he kept squirming and moaning. He was definitely liking it because it wasn't long before he came...all over my face. We were both stunned. He ran into the bathroom crying while I tried to clean myself up. I tried to get him to come out but it was no use. I gave up and went to find Jessica. I told her and she sent another doctor to finish up with the exam. I was allowed to go home but I really wanted to see Logan and tell him that everything was okay. I felt so terrible for leaving things like that. I spent the rest of the day thinking about Logan. I knew I would probably never see him again but I still felt terrible.

_*four years later*_

_*phone rings*_

_"Hey James!"_

_"Hey there Carlos!"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing much. Just packing my stuff for the honeymoon. Kendall and I leave tomorrow at 2 and I feel like I'm forgetting everything I need. But do you think you could do me a huge favor?"_

_"Depends. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Babysit my brother."_

_"James, you don't have a brother."_

_"Sorry, let me try this again. You remember how my mom got remarried a few years ago?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well Randi's son, my step-brother, is supposed to be coming to stay with me and Kenny but were going to be gone. So do you think you could let him stay at your place for a few days, just while were gone?"_

_"James..."_

_"Please Carlos! If you don't, I have to cancel the honeymoon!"_

_"But I don't even know the kid! I've never met him!"_

_"So...please just do it for me! And besides, he's 21. He can take care of himself."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Yes! Thank you so much! I'll text you the details! Bye!"_

I was kind of worried about some stranger staying with me but I would feel even worse if I said no to James. I found out that the mystery guest would be arriving any minute now. James never told his parent or his stepbrother about the honeymoon so everyone was kind of out of the loop. I sat around waiting for what felt like forever. I was kind of looking forward to meeting this guy. James' parents live in New York and his stepbrother just graduated from college. Thinking about all of this, I remembered, I didn't even know his name. All I knew was that we just got out of college and that he was moving here soon. I finally heard a knock on the door and went to open in. I nearly fainted when I saw him standing there. It was Logan. I had thought about him constantly since that incident at the hospital. Everything was starting to make sense. James had said that his stepbrother had been really out of it since something happened to him while he was visiting family. He had said all of these things that should have been clues. I feel so stupid for not putting two and two together. I figured I would never see Logan again...I wish I would have known he was James' stepbrother!

*Hope you liked it...I'll try to update soon :)


	2. Confessions

***Sorry for starting this with a huge, long paragraph. There was so much that needed to be explained for the story to make sense.**

*Logan's POV*

I stood there staring at him. I had no clue what I should say or do. I had known all along that Carlos was my stepbrother's best friend. James and I had never really been that close. When my dad got remarried to his mom, James was 22 and I was only 17. Sure that isn't a huge age difference but it made it extremely hard for us to become close. James had already gone to college for two years, graduated, and was living in Miami with his boyfriend Kendall. He would come home for holidays, birthdays, and sometimes just for the hell of it. Whenever he was home, we had nothing to talk about. The only thing we seemed to have in common, was the fact that we were both gay. The last time he came to visit, when I was living at home, was right before I went to L.A. to visit my grandparents. He had told me about his friend Carlos. After being in L.A. for two weeks, I was in an accident. It wasn't anything bad but I needed to go to the hospital. Right before I left I was supposed to go back for a check-up. I looked on Facebook and found out that Carlos worked at that hospital. I decided that I would try to get him to be my doctor. I was so desperate for James to like me. I knew it was silly, but it meant so much to our parents. I imagined that everything would be fine and that I would act cool and bring up the fact that his best friend is my step brother but instead I ended up cumming all over his face and then crying in the bathroom like a baby. I felt ridiculous! When I went back home, my parents already knew something had happened. The hospital told my grandparents and then they told my dad and step-mom, Cathy. Thankfully they didn't say exactly what happened but after that whole incident, things changed. My dad and Cathy thought that I was emotionally damaged. I couldn't stop thinking about Carlos, but I didn't think I was acting that weird. Okaying I was acting like a total psychopath but not around people. When I was alone I would spend my time checking Carlos's Facebook profile. I became somewhat obsessed with it. James stopped visiting the house after that. He didn't know what had even happened but his mom pretty much scared him away with all of claims about me. He didn't even let me go to his wedding a few months ago. I just talked to James for the first time, a week ago. I had let it slip to my dad that I wanted to move to California. He called James, who had recently moved there after his wedding, and said that he should let me stay with him while I looked for a place to live. James and Kendall were supposed to leave for their honeymoon the day after I would arrive and I didn't want them to have to cancel it. They had to cancel it once already because of a storm in Hawaii that caused the airports to be closed. Sure I could have stayed at his place alone but he wouldn't let me. He said that he would have me stay with one of his friends until they got back, and he picked Carlos. Now as I'm standing outside his door, I knew this was a mistake. He looked so amazing. He was honestly the most gorgeous 26 year old guy I had ever laid eyes on. I began to freak out. I knew I couldn't do this. In a panic, I ran down the hallway to the stairs, not even thinking about the bags that I had left sitting outside of Carlos's apartment.

"Logan, wait!" His voice shocked me. It sounded deeper and sexier than I remembered. I was so distracted that I tripped and ended up rolling down the stairs. I had no clue what I tripped on but I felt like an idiot. First the incident in the hospital and now I fall down the stairs. Soon I see Carlos standing above me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." I try to stand up but lose my balance and fall forward, landing in Carlos's arms.

"No. You're not fine, Logan. Let's go back to my place." I didn't have any time to protest because Carlos carefully picked me up and carried me to his apartment. When we were inside, he sat me on the couch and went to get an ice pack.

"There's a bump on your head, put this on it." He gave me the ice pack and then sat down next to me.

"Thanks." My voice came out shaky and weak. I could feel my face turning bright red. It felt like I just couldn't act normal around this guy.

"Look...I know this is really awkward but what happened between us...it's in the past. We can just forget it, okay?"

"FORGET IT?! YOU WANT ME TO JUST FORGET IT?! THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARASSING DAY OF MY LIFE! I'VE TRIED TO FORGET IT BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU EITHER! YOU'RE ALL I EVER THINK ABOUT! EVERYTHING REMINDS ME OF YOU AND HOW I ACTED LIKE A TOTAL BABY IN FRONT OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER 17 YEAR OLD GUYS THAT HAVE FUCKING CUMMED ON A DOCTORS FACE AND THEN GONE INTO A BATHROOM AND CRIED ABOUT IT?! NO! IM A TOTAL LOSER! I'VE RUINED MY FAMILY AND I'VE RUINED MY LIFE! I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND BECAUSE WHENEVER I THINK OF A GUY, YOU POP INTO MY HEAD AND I START TO FEEL LIKE THAT STUPID 17 YEAR OLD WIMP AGAIN. I COULDN'T EVEN GO TO MED SCHOOL LIKE I WANTED BECAUSE OF THIS WHOLE MESS. INSTEAD I'VE BEEN DOING LAME THINGS LIKE WORKING AT FAST FOOD PLACES. AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, I'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A FUCKING STALKER TOWARDS YOU! FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS I'VE CREEPED ON YOUR FACEBOOK PAGE, JUST TRYING TO SEE IF YOU'VE BEEN AFFECTED BY THIS BUT...JUST NO! YOU'VE JUST MOVED ON AND YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND AND YOU...AND..." I was so upset, I couldn't even speak anymore. I burst into tear.

*Carlos's POV*

I starred at Logan. I couldn't believe some of the things he had said. I move closer and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him onto my lap and just held him while he cried. It lasted for about 5 minutes, and then he finally calmed down. He got off of my lap and started walking to the door. I ran over and got to it before him.

"No! You're not leaving, Logan." I grabbed his bags and put them inside. I closed the door and then locked it.

"Yes I am! You don't want me here! I'm just a wimpy little crybaby who can't get over something stupid that happened when he was younger."

"It wasn't stupid. You think that I wasn't affected by it? I couldn't even stand to be at work. I can't stop thinking about you. I eventually got fired because I never showed up. Now I'm working at a music store down town. I haven't been able to look at any other guy without it somehow making me think of you. I just changed my profile to in a relationship so people would stop asking me why I don't go out on dates anymore."

"Really? You haven't been able to stop thinking about me? Why? I'm such a loser. That day when it happened...that was the first time anyone had ever touched me like that...and then I did that...on your face...and cried about it."

"No you're not. Yes, it was probably embarrassing but I'm sure you're not the only one who's ever done that. Okay, maybe not the part about cumming on the doctors face but I know something like that happened to James. Right before he started college, he had to go in for an exam. When the doctor checked his penis out, he ended up cumming and it got all over the doctors clothes and the exam table."

"Really?! Are you sure James didn't just make it up?"

"Nope. I 'm positive. I drove him there and when he came out the doctor's outfit was stained and he told a nurse to go clean the exam room."

"Haha. Okay, so maybe I'm not the only one to do that but still, I cried about it. Plus to make things worse, I was 17 and I had never had sex or even been touch in a sexual way before!"

"I thought it was really cute how innocent you were. I really want you to stay here with me. Please!"

"I guess...but..."

"But what?"

"Don't laugh...but...I...I'm...kind of...nervous..."

"Why? I don't bite." I playfully wink at him, making him blush.

"See! I'm a loser!"

"Just because you blush, doesn't make you a loser! Come on, let go."

"Where?"

"I want to show you around the apartment!"

"Okay."

*Logan's POV*

After seeing the apartment I was in total shock. The place looked like it would be a cramped, one bedroom and bathroom kind of place. I was so wrong. When you first enter to apartment, you're in the kitchen/dining room. Connected to that is a tiny area with a couch, coffee table, and desk. Going up the first set of stairs you enter a hallway. The first door on the left leads to bathroom that is bigger than most would think. It had the basics in it like a toilet, sink, and shower, but it also had a sauna, lots of shelves, and everything looked super expensive. The next room on the left is just as big. It's the laundry room and also used as a storage place. The only door on the right, leads to what I'm assuming is Carlos's room. I consist of a bedroom, a huge walk-in closet, and a bathroom. It looks like it was designed for a king. As we walked towards the end of the hall I started to wonder what's behind the last two doors. They are both at the end of the hallway, right next to each other and they looked like the style of doors that slide open. Carlos slid the one on the left open. I gasped out loud when I saw that there was another set of stairs. We went down them and around a corner. There were even more doors. The basement consisted on a music room filled with instruments, a home theater, a game room, and even a room with an indoor pool and hot tub. We made are way up the stairs and Carlos opened the other door. Another set of stairs. We went up the stairs and thankfully there was only one door at the top.

"And now, the last stop on our tour. My favorite place in the entire house. My room." He pushed open the door. I was shocked at what I saw. The rest of the place had been so glamorous and expensive looking but not this room. It was a simple bedroom with a living room type area and bathroom connected to it. The view was so amazing. There were windows everywhere. The wall right next to bed was just one big window. It even had doors that led to a balcony.

"Wow. The view up here is amazing!"

"Thanks."

"I figured that the room downstairs was yours."

"Well, usually I tell people it's my room. In fact you're the only person I've ever brought up here. It's so peaceful. I love to just lie down and watch the stars. It's also really relaxing to watch the rain and snow fall. I never really wanted anyone to come up here and ruin it so I always say that the door leads to the attic."

"Smart idea. Isn't it kind of dangerous though? I mean having an entire glass wall."

"Nope. When I had it put in, I asked them to use bullet proof glass and I have this wooden thing that I can slide out to cover the window if a need to."

"Wow. How can you afford to live here?! This place is just so amazing! I feel like I'm in a mini mansion not an apartment!"

"My brother owns all of the Sunshine Hill Apartments in California. He gave me the best one here. All of the nice, expensive stuff was already put in by the last person who lived here. All of the people living in the apartments can update them if they want but they have to pay for it themselves and get it approved. Since this was already here, I only have to pay $650 a month for rent."

"I really hope that I can find a great place like this."

"Oh yeah, James told me you wanted to move out here."

"Yeah."

"Well...I have been looking for a roommate...if you're interested. Since I'm not a doctor anymore, I don't make as much and the bills are starting to pile up."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I would love to!"

"Great. Well...how about I call James and tell him I'll let you stay for the whole two weeks you're in L.A., rather than only a few days. We could see if us living together will work or not."

"Yeah. That'd be awesome!"

"Okay. I'll call him now. You should probably go put some ice on your head for a while. You'll be staying in the other bedroom downstairs."

"My heads not hurting anymore but I think I'll still go lay down. Oh and thanks...for everything." I felt like I was floating as I made my way to the bedroom. The thought of living with Carlos was almost too much.

*Carlos POV*

I pulled out my phone and dialed James's number.

_"Hey Carlos! So did the little freak make it to your place?"_

_"James! He's not a freak!"_

_"Whoa! Don't be so touchy! Does somebody have a little crush?"_

_"No but I have a total bitch for a best friend!"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"It's not what you did; it's what you didn't do!"_

_"What?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me Logan was your stepbrother?"_

_"Because you never asked. Why does it even matter?"_

_"You said that he was all weird after something happened. I was the one who caused it! Don't you think that would have been nice to know before he came to stay with me?!"_

_"I guess...wait what exactly happened with you guys?"_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_"No! Tell me or else I'll just bug him about it when I get back and he comes to stay at my house."_

_"Well then I guess you won't be finding out because he's moving in with me!"_

_"He's...what?!"_

_"Yes. You heard me right! I asked him to be my roommate!"_

_"What?! Why?! You don't even know him. I didn't even know you wanted a roommate! Why didn't you ask me and Kenny to move in?"_

_"Because you always leave the place a mess when you come over! And either way you guys just got married and bought a house! You have a place to live!"_

_"But your place is way nicer!"_

_"So! I don't give a crap whose place is nicer! I have made my decision! BYE!" _I hung up my cell and angrily threw it on my bed. James was making me so mad, but he always did that. I decided to go check on Logan. I found him sleeping on his bed. He looked so cute. I desperately wanted to lie down next to him and cuddle but I knew that I shouldn't. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable living with me before I made my move. Besides, I didn't even know if he liked me.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


	3. It's official!

***When i wrote the first chapter of this story, i had no clue what to call it so i just thought of a random song title. After thinking about what would happen in the next chapters, i decided to just put the song in the story so it would have some connection. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews :)**

*Logan's POV*

After 3 hours, I finally woke up. I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink. I had figured that since Carlos had this amazing apartment, people were over here a lot. It just seemed like the kind of place where you'd have guy's night and parties every week. As I went to the fridge, I expected to find different kinds of beer, junk food, etc. I was shocked when I opened it. The whole fridge was full and neatly organized. I looked through everything and decided on having mango juice. I got a cup and set it on the counter. I found a note sitting there.

_Logan,_

_If you're reading this, then you must be awake. I had some important things to take care of. I should be back around 4:30, 6 at the latest. I told James to give you my number, but just in case he forgot...its 555-1315. Text me if you need anything and make yourself at home!_

_Carlos_

_P.S. If James calls you, DON'T ANSWER! We kind of had a fight. I'll explain when I get home._

I had no clue what to do. I entered Carlos's number into my phone and then wondered around the apartment. I decided that I would go into the music room. In the room, there was a piano, drums, and 4 guitars. I was so nervous. I didn't want to touch anything. I had to make sure that I didn't break something. I was so happy that Carlos decided to let me live here. I had to act on my best behavior if I wanted to stay. That means no flirting, no touching...nothing! I didn't even know if Carlos liked me! I mean sure, he said he can't stop thinking about me, but that could just be because of how traumatic the whole incident was. It caused him to lose his job and I'm sure it somewhat affected his friendship with James. I sat down at the desk in the room and noticed some sheets of paper. It was song lyrics and piano music. I could tell it was Carlos's handwriting so I decided to read it.

_One Day at a Time (rough draft)_

_They say two wrongs are never right, but nothing's final_  
_A thousand thoughts, a million fears and I still smile_  
_When you run too fast to never see the colors of every memory_  
_Slow down the world, live another day_

_I remember how it used to be_  
_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_  
_I told myself don't look back this is your life_  
_Someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time_  
_I remember every piece of me_  
_Everything was perfect and complete_  
_So I'm gonna take it_  
_One day at a time, one day at a time_

_Ultraviolet record highs and lows_  
_It's easier to stop and let it go_

_So, I remember how it used to be_  
_Out there chasing cars and broken dreams_  
_I remember every piece of me_  
_Everything was perfect and complete_  
_So I'm gonna take it_  
_One day at a time, one day at a time_

"You like it?" I jumped when I heard his voice from the doorway.

"Yeah it's amazing! I'm so sorry...I shouldn't even be in here. I won't blame you if you want to kick me out!"

"Kick you out? Are you serious? Just because you saw my song. It's okay. Also, you have every right to be in here." He held up a sheet of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's a copy of the new contract for the apartment. It states that you are now a co-owner of this fine apartment."

"But I thought you rented this place..."

"I do but after you live here for more than a year they give you an "ownership contract". It's just lists a bunch of policies and stuff. But since you will be living with me...your name is now on it too."

"I thought we were just trying this out..."

"The reason I was gone earlier was because I was researching you. Checking your background, police record, and I even called a few people to ask about you. I know enough information to conclude that you will be an amazing person to live with!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much!" I couldn't resist the urge to run over and hug him. Thankfully he hugged back.

"I'm thinking that we should celebrate."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"It's only about 5 so how about he go swimming in the pool for about an hour, then we can go out to eat, and after that maybe go see a movie or something."

"That sounds perfect but I don't have anything to go swimming in."

"You can borrow something from me."

"Okay. So when would I be able to go back to New York and get my stuff?"

"Doesn't really matter. I was thinking that I could go with you and help you pack. We could use one of those shipping pods that you fill and then it gets delivered."

"Okay. Sound good." I couldn't stop smiling. This had been the best day and it was about to get even better!

**Sorry it's short, I'll update soon!**


	4. The date

*Logan's POV*

We had spent the past hour having water fights, swimming, talking, and making plans for our trip to New York. We decided to buy the plane tickets online and leave in the morning. I was having a great time except for the one thing. The shorts that Carlos gave me to wear were too big. Every time I got out of the pool, they would start to fall off. I had made it almost the whole hour without that happening until it was time to leave.

"Hey we should get going so we have time to shower and change before we eat."

"Okay." I made my way through the pool to the shallow end. As I started up the stairs to get out, my shorts slipped down before I could catch them. Carlos was about 5 feet behind me and now looking at my ass. I quickly pulled up my short.

"Sorry about that Logan. I should have given you one of my old pairs."

"It's fine..." I could feel my face turning bright red. We silently walked up the stairs and Carlos turned to go to his room.

"Logan."

"Yeah..." I was so scared at what he might say.

"Don't worry about what happened at the pool."

"I'm sorry. I get kind of insecure. I don't even like having my shirt off around most people. I guess I'm just really embarrassed. I hope it didn't freak you out or gross you out...you know, seeing my tiny little excuse of a butt. God! I keep acting so clumsy around you..."

"It's fine. Just relax. It's not your fault the shorts didn't fit." He started to head up the stairs but turned back around. "Oh and don't worry. I'm not freaked out. You happen to have a cute little butt." I was speechless. I hurried to my room and got in the shower. Once I was out, I put on a nice outfit. I nervously walked downstairs. Carlos was already there waiting.

"Hey..." I could barely speak. He looked so amazing.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Since this is to celebrate you moving in, you can pick where we eat. So what do you want?"

Without even thinking I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I really want some Mexican. Mexican food! I mean...um..."

"Haha. Okay, Mexican it is." We made our way to Carlos's car. We drove to a really nice restaurant that serves different kinds of food. He got us a table in the back that was nice and quiet.

"So Logan, what do you want to celebrate with? Wine or Champagne?"

"Champagne sounds good."

"Okay." Soon the waiter came and got our orders. Not long after, our food had arrived.

"This is amazing!"

"Glad you like it."

"Um...so do you think that you'll make up with James?"

"No. Well...I mean I'll probably forgive him but every time we fight...it's like we grow farther apart."

"I guess I don't need to worry about him forgiving me, considering the fact that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just pissed about his parents getting a divorce and everything. He has a tendency to get mad and stay mad."

"I still wish we would at least get along."

"Trust me; he's not even worth it."

"What's Kendall like? I wasn't allowed to go the wedding so I've never really met him. I mean, does he just put up with James?"

"Kendall's amazing. I probably like him more than James. He is really laid back and relaxed so James is no problem. Hopefully some of that laid back style will rub off on James."

"Yeah, hopefully. So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have three brothers. Javi, Antonio, and Andres are the best but I never really get to see them."

"Oh that must suck."

"Yeah. So do you have any other siblings besides James?"

"Yeah. I have a little sister named Presley. She lives with my mom."

"Cool." We went through the rest of dinner talking about random stuff. It felt like a real date. After we finished eating we went back to apartment to watch movies. The first movie was a classic love story. We both ended up crying during it. The next movie was an action movie. Finally it was about 11 at night and we decided on watching one more movie. It was an extremely scaring movie. I tried to act as if it was no big deal but five minutes in I was screaming and closing my eyes. I felt like such a wimp.

*Carlos's POV*

It was so cute how Logan kept freaking out about the movie. During the first 20 minutes of the movie, I paused it and went to get something to drink. When I came back, Logan was still sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He had move a little bit farther away so I took a chance. I sat down right behind him, straddling him. Then I put my arms around him and pressed play. He seemed to be a little nervous at first but when a bloody guy popped up on the screen he turned and buried his face in my chest. We sat like that for the rest of the movie. When it ended, I got up and turned the light on.

"I hope the movie didn't scare you too much."

"No I think I'll be okay. Thanks for tonight. It was amazing."

"No problem. Well I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Same here. Night." I watched as he walked out of my room and down the stairs. I threw off my clothes, leaving me in my boxers. I laid down on my bed but I couldn't sleep. I tossed for about two hours until I heard a scream. It was Logan. I ran down the stairs and into his room. He was lying in his bed breathing hard and it sounded like he was almost crying.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm sorry Carlos. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had a bad dream."

"I can tell. You're shaking."

"I'm sorry. I must look like a total wimp."

"You're not a wimp. That movie is really scary but I've watched it at least four times so I'm not that freaked by it."

"Thanks...you can go back to bed."

"Logan?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to...maybe...sleep in my bed? Just to calm you down."

"I really want to but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to have to worry about waking you up again."

"Don't worry its fine."

"Okay..."

*Logan's POV*

I got up and then started to freak out because I was only in my boxers. I noticed Carlos was too so I tried to act normal. We walked up stairs and crawled into his bed. Something about being right next to him calmed me down. I quickly fell asleep. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that Carlos was right next to me. During the night I must have cuddle up with him because we were hugging each other and my face was practically buried in his chest. I laid there for a while just staring at him. He finally started to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning."

"Hey. I'm guessing you didn't have anymore bad dreams."

"Nope. Thanks for letting me sleep here."

"It's no problem."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go downstairs and get dress and stuff."

"Okay. We still have about 3 hours before our plane leave."

"Okay..." Without even thinking I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were extremely soft. I snapped back to reality and hurried out of the room. I couldn't believe that I had just done that.


	5. Rocket ship sheets

*Logan's POV*

I nervously walked back and forth in the kitchen. Carlos eventually came downstairs and I could feel my face getting red.

"You ready to go?"

"I...um...yeah." We walked out to his car and puts our bags in. We never spoke during the 30 minute drive to the airport. Finally we were on the plane and I was relieved to find out that the airline had made a mistake. They assigned Carlos's seat to another person and so Carlos moved to the other side of the plane. I was glad to be alone. I didn't want to face Carlos after kissing him. The guy next to me changed his mind and gave Carlos his seat. I quickly put on my headphones and tried to ignore Carlos.

*Carlos's POV*

I could tell that Logan was embarrassed. He wouldn't even look at me. When the plane finally landed, he spoke.

"So...um...my dad said that we could just stay at the house. It's about two blocks away from my apartment. We can just pack everything up right away and then relax for a few days."

"Okay. Sounds good." We got our bags and headed to Logan's house. It was so weird being in this house. James's mom got the house in the divorce so I had been here several times before. It looked so different now that she was remarried. They had repainted almost every room. Logan was still being quiet so I decided to take a nap. I laid on the couch in their basement and quickly drifted to sleep. After about 3 hours I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was already 5. I walked up stairs and found Cathy and Jim watching TV.

"Hey Carlos. Logan was in a hurry to get packed up so he went over to his apartment after you laid down."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. He'll be back in a little. Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Sure." I spent the next hour helping make food. Logan finally came back and said that he had everything packed. I felt bad that I didn't get a chance to help. It was pretty awkward during dinner. His dad and step-mom made polite conversation but they knew something was up. After we were finished his parents went out to a movie.

"So...my dad said that we can both stay in my old room. Everything's still in it. Well...almost everything."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Logan?"

"Yeah..." His voice came out shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me this morning and all day you have been quiet and ignoring me."

"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me to live with you..."

"I'm not mad because you kissed me. I...really like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. In fact, at first I was nervous that I did something to scare you off or you thought I was like a bad kisser or something!"

"Really?! I like you too. I kept thinking that I would do something and make you hate me. Then I kissed you and I panicked. I thought that you wouldn't like me because I'm...well...me."

"What's wrong with being you?"

"I'm so clumsy around you. This is really lame but this morning...that was my first real kiss..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm so pathetic. What kind of guy gets his first kiss at 21 years old?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get my first kiss until I was 18. Plus this morning was the first time I had ever actually kissed a guy."

"Really but you've had other boyfriends..."

"Yeah but I guess I never really liked them enough or we didn't date for long."

"Oh..." We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So...can I see your room?"

"You're going to laugh at it."

"No I won't, I promise."

"Okay..." I followed him up the stairs and to the last door on the right. He opened it up slowly and I walked in. The room was filled with books. He had rocket ship sheets and a matching blanket. The whole roomed look like it was for a 10 year old.

"It's okay. You can laugh. I know it's dorky."

"Maybe a little but it's also really cute."

"Thanks." I could see him getting bright red.

We stayed in his room for most of the night. We played board games and watched movies. Eventually his dad called and said that he was going to stay in a hotel with Cathy. I was super excited to be alone with Logan.

**I know its short but things get more interesting next chapter! :)**


	6. My body is your canvas

*Carlos's POV*

"Logan, wake up!"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. Your dad called and said that their credit card was declined or something. Cathy and him aren't staying at the hotel. They'll be home in about 2 hours."

"Okay. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine. I just wanted to let you know. You can go back to sleep now if you want."

"No. I don't want you to be bored or anything..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We should go in the attic and see what's up there. I know James left a bunch of stuff when he moved out and Cathy put it up there."

"Sure. Sounds good." I followed him up the stairs and into the attic. We looked around for about 10 minutes but nothing seemed interesting. I pulled the final box off of the shelf and knew that it would be good. It was label 'party fun'. I opened it and started to pull out stuff. There were sex games, shot glasses, and even sex toys. I could tell Logan was getting a little worried. Finally I got the bottom of the box.

"This is perfect. We could have some fun with this!"

"What is it?"

"Edible body paint."

"Oh..." His face went red and he was starting to nervously shake.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down."

*Logan's POV*

I felt like such a wimp. I didn't want Carlos to think I was lame. The body paint did sound fun so in a panic I changed my mind. "No! We definitely should. I was just...thinking about how my parents will be home soon."

"Really?! You want to?" I tried not to seem hurt by how surprised he was.

"Yeah!"

"Okay...but only if you're positive. I don't want you doing something that you don't want to do."

"No, I want to. Really."

"Okay then." I followed Carlos out of the attic and to my room. I started to feel nervous again when he closed and locked the door.

"You want to paint on me first or should I paint on you?"

"Um...I'll paint on you first." I was so not ready for him to be touching me. I tried not to drool as he took his clothes off. In a few minutes he was standing in only his bright orange boxers.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"YES!"

"Okay then. My body is your canvas." I tried to remain calm as I looked through the different paints. Since they were edible, I was curious if Carlos would expect me to lick the paint off. I finally decided on red, cherry flavored paint. I dipped my finger in and started to make swirly patterns on Carlos's arms. I then picked the white, vanilla flavored paint and started doodling on his chest. After about 20 minutes, his whole upper body was colorful. All of the touching had given me confidence. I quickly put some designs on his legs and then without even thinking, I carefully slipped his boxers off. I could tell that this shocked him. Before I could chicken out, I grabbed the yellow, banana flavored paint and start to make stripes on his already hard dick. After it was colorful and pretty, I decided to take advantage of my new found confidence. I slowly started to lick his member up and down. The paint made it taste delicious. A few moments had pasts and I finally put it in my mouth and started to suck. From the way that Carlos was moaning, I knew that I was doing something right. I eventually got faster and faster. Before I even knew what was happening, he cummed. His sweet juices poured into my mouth. I wanted to savor the taste but I quickly swallowed when I heard a car door slam.

"Shit! They must be back." We hurried to put away the paint. Carlos rapidly got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Almost a nano second later, there was a knock at the door. I calmly opened it, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Hey dad."

"Hey. I just wanted to let you guys know that we're back."

"Okay. Carlos is sound asleep. I think that I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"Okay. Cathy and I are going to bed too. We have to head over to the bank at about 6 tomorrow morning to clear up this credit card nonsense."

"Okay then. Goodnight!"

"Night." I closed the door and waited until I heard their bedroom door close.

"Okay. It's safe."

"That was close."

"Yeah. You should probably go shower."

"Yeah. Too bad we didn't have time to get you all colored up."

"Yeah but there's always tomorrow."

"Very true. We may have to sneak those paints home with us." He gave me a quick wink before heading to the bathroom. I took the sheets and blanket of the bed. I quietly walked downstairs and put them in the washer. I grabbed some new sheets and a clean blanket. I quickly made my bed and was kind of glad that I wouldn't have to deal with that embarrassing rocket ship stuff.

"Hey Logan. Can you come here?" I almost didn't hear Carlos over the sound of the shower and because he was practically whispering.

"Sure." I walked into the bathroom and tried not to stare at Carlos. He was completely visible threw the clear shower door.

"Do you think you could come in here and help me? This paint is definitely meant to be licked off. It doesn't do so great with water."

"Um...okay." I locked the door just in case and then stripped. Even after giving Carlos a blowjob and seeing him naked, I still felt really shy. I opened the shower door and stepped in. Carlos's body looked beautiful with all of the water running down. I could see the colorful marks still on his body. We spent 30 minutes trying to get him clean. Finally he was clear. We both stepped out of the shower and dried off. I tried my best not to stare at him. I walked into the bedroom and found some clean boxers to wear. I decided against pants when I saw Carlos climbing into the bed with only his underwear on. I crawled into the bed and tried to just focus on the wall.

"You know...I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?" I turned to face Carlos.

"For that amazing blowjob you gave me. I was really surprised to see that side of you."

"Yeah. I guess that I just got caught up in the moment."

"Well it was fun. I hope that we can do stuff like this again."

"Me too." I was finally starting to relax around Carlos. I didn't even panic when he leaned in and kissed me goodnight. I was so glad that we found those body paints.


	7. And the fun is over

***Sorry it took so long to update this. Also it's extremely short and not much happens so I'll update soon, probably this weekend. **

*Logan's POV*

I opened my eyes and saw Carlos still fast asleep. I glanced at the clock. Only seven in the morning. I quietly crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom. I sat in there for what felt like hours. I kept replaying last night in my mind. Finally I went back into the room and found Carlos awake. He was checking something on his phone and I could tell he was upset.

"Morning." He looked up and gave me a fake smile.

"Oh...hey. Kendall just texted me and said that James is in...Jail."

"What!? Why!?"

"He was upset about our fight and you moving in. He decided to come home early with Kendall and something happened at the airport. James got mad and I guess he hurt somebody. Kendall wasn't that specific. All I know is that the police agreed to transfer him to California since the person who got hurt lives there too. They're supposed to go to court in a few weeks."

"Oh my god. I better go tell my dad and Cathy."

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed and then I'll be down." I didn't even bother to reply. I just hurried downstairs and found my dad sitting at the table reading the paper. Cathy was busy making breakfast. Before I could even think, I blurted out the whole story. Turns out that they knew already. They insisted that we all leave and go visit James. I was looking forward to having some free time in New York with Carlos but I guess this was more important. I ran back up stairs and told Carlos. We quickly packed our things, including the body paints, and hurried to the airport. The flight seemed to take forever. When we landed, we grabbed a taxi and went to visit James.

"What do you want?! I'm on my lunch break!" The man behind the desk looked like he really hated his job.

"Sir, my baby boy is in jail! I just have to see him!" Cathy burst into tears.

"Calm down lady! What's his name?"

"James David Maslow. He's rather tall and has the voice of an angel. He has brown hair and-"

"Shut up! Follow that hallway and go to the right. Talk to the lady at the desk. Only one visitor at a time!"


	8. Almost busted

*Logan's POV*

They had said that they would let James go until the court date if we bailed him out. We had to wait for a while so they let us see James in a room one at a time. Cathy was first. After 5 minutes she ran out of the room crying. I knew it must have been bad because one of the guards was making his way over.

"I'm sorry but James isn't aloud anymore visitors. He is in a very violent place right now and considered dangerous. For everyone's safety, we have to keep him here until the court date. He just tried to strangle his own mom. I just...I hope you understand."

"Understand?! Understand this you ass hole! I flew here from New York to visit my step-son and get him out of jail. Now you're saying that I can't! You won't even tell me why he's here!"

"I'm sorry sir. We have strict policies to follow here. We can't release him if he's acting like this."

"Well when do they go to court?! And what the fuck did James do?! I NEED ANSWERS!"

"Sir, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Fine..."

"Thank you. Now, James got upset with one of the airport security officers. He lost it and started to violently hit him. He also pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. When that failed he pulled out a gun and shot rapidly. The officer was pretty badly hurt. He has a slight concussion, several bruises, and is experiencing some memory loss. The hospital is keeping him for a few days. Once he's released the court can schedule a court date. I will probably be about another week or two."

"So I can't see him for two week!?"

"If you'd like, you can come back tomorrow and visit him but it will have to be supervised, of course."

"FINE! See you tomorrow!"

We all walked back to the car where Cathy was freaking out. My dad left and took her to a hotel. They decided to stay until James had to go to court. Carlos and I went home. We barely spoke on the way there. When we got inside, I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and broke down crying.

*Carlos's POV*

I stood outside of Logan's room. I could hear him crying. I softly knocked before entering. He was curled up on his bed.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you to see me cry!" I ignored him and laid down on the bed. I curled up and just held him. After about 30 minutes, we fell asleep.

*Three weeks later*

James was sent away. I'm not sure where but it's near Seattle. It's mainly to help him with his anger issues. Logan's almost back to normal. He was upset for most of the 2 weeks, just waiting for James to go to court. In an hour we have to go to dinner with his parents, since they leave tomorrow morning. I walked down into the kitchen and found Logan gulping down a bottle of sour apple vodka.

"Whoa. Drink anymore of that and I'll have to carry you to dinner...not that I'd mind." I gave him a seductive wink that caused him to turn red.

"Sorry. I'm just a little...stressed. I have to tell you something. I should have told you when I found out but...I just couldn't. Cathy wants me to move out. She thinks that me living here is what caused James to snap. My dad tried to reason with her but she won't let it go. She said that she won't come to dinner unless I move out. I just don't know what to do!"

"That's ridiculous! James has always had issues with his anger; he's just never hurt anyone before. She's being so unreasonable but I understand if you want to move out..."

"NO! I love it here and I love you...I mean...I love you for letting me stay. I'm not moving out. Unless you hate me for not telling you and you're gonna kick me out!"

"I'm not going to kick you out. Now come on, we have reservations in 45 and it will take at least a good 35 minutes to get to the restaurant." I took his hand and guided him to my car. We got there just in time. Logan's dad was sitting at a table in the back.

"Logan! I was getting worried that you guys wouldn't show up. I'm extremely sorry about Cathy."

"It's fine dad." We all sat down and the waiter came to get our orders. Through most of dinner we talked about James and the issue with Cathy. After we finished, Logan's dad insisted that we order dessert. Soon we were all eating some delicious chocolate cake.

"So Carlos, do I hear wedding bells in the future for you and my son?"

"DAD!"

"Oh hush Logan! Even a blind man could see that you two have something going on. I saw the towels in your room. I know you guys were doing something while we were away." Logan's face went bright red. We decided to change the subject and started talking about James again. We had just finished dessert when Cathy walked in. She came over and asked to speak with her husband alone. Logan and I excused ourselves and quickly went to the bathroom.

"Sorry guys, the toilets aren't working in the restroom. Only the sinks are. Use the other ones over there." The guy who had stopped us seemed extremely annoyed and pointed across the restaurant.

"Well...we just need to wash are hands so it's all good." We pushed passed him and into the empty bathroom. I watched as Logan stood in front of the mirror fixing his hair.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy as hell in a suit?"

*Logan's POV*

Carlos's words caught me off guard. "Uh...um…no."

"Well you do." He walked over and put his arms around me.

"You look really sexy too..." My voice came out squeaky and I knew that he could tell I was nervous.

"Thanks." He turned me around and softly planted a kiss on my lips. Something inside of me was ignited. I felt that incredible feeling inside and began to gain some confidence. He pulled away from our kiss but I quickly pressed our lips together again. Before I even knew what was happening, he was putting things in front of the door. We continued kissing passionately. He removed my jacket and started to unbutton my shirt. He threw it off and then removed his own shirt. He began to undo my belt when we heard a banging noise at the door. In a panic we grabbed our clothes and hid inside of a storage closet. The manager and the guy we saw outside burst into the room. They never checked the closet so we were safe. We got dressed in the dark and had to climb out of a window to escape. I quickly called my dad and said that we were outside waiting. He paid the bill and came out to meet us. We said goodbye and he explained that Cathy is trying to understand everything but didn't want to see us. We left and went back to the house. I kept thinking about what Carlos and I had been doing and the fact that we were in a bathroom. Just as I stepped in the door I got a text.

_So glad that you guys came. You and Carlos make a lovely couple. I know you're not dating but you should think about it. He would make a lovely husband. _

_p.s. I'm not sure what happened in that bathroom but you look nice in Carlos's shirt. :)_

_-Dad_


	9. First Times

*Logan's POV*

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Carlos gave me a funny look.

"According to my dad, I look good in your shirt."

"What?" He look at me and then down at what he was wearing. "Oh my god! How did I not realize that I was wearing your shirt?"

"I know right?"

"Well your dads not wrong. You look really good in my shirt. You know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"If it was on the floor." He gave me the most seductive look I'd ever seen.

"Um...oh."

"Um...yeah. Just kidding. I think we've had enough for one night." I could tell that he was disappointed. He started to head upstairs but I ran after him.

"Wait! It's only going on 8. We should...do something."

"Okay. We could watch a movie or maybe go swimming."

"I was thinking that we should...uh...never mind."

"Don't go all quiet and shy on me now! What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could maybe...use those body paints again."

"Really? You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." He took my hand and led me back into the kitchen. He grabbed the paint from a cabinet and then grabbed a bottle of something from the fridge. We decided to do it in my room. After making sure the door was locked and the curtains were closed, he opened the bottle.

"I know you haven't really done this kind of stuff a lot so I thought some wine might help you relax."

"Thanks. I think a little liquid courage is just what I need." I took a long sip from the bottle.

"So I guess it's my turn to paint on you."

"Yeah." I took one more long gulp before removing all of my clothes. I felt extremely embarrassed but tried not to show it. Carlos took a small sip of the wine and made his way over. He grabbed the chocolate flavored paint and immediately began to draw. After 30 minutes, my body was almost completely covered. I knew exactly where he was heading next. I took a few more sip of the wine and then let him continue.

*Carlos's POV*

Logan looked so amazing covered in the paint. He had started to loosen up from the wine. I took the cherry paint and carefully started to paint on his hard erection. After I was done painting, I did exactly what Logan had done to me. I licked it up and down then finally began to suck. He tasted so good with the paint on him. It didn't take long for him to cum.

"Wow. That was amazing!"

"I kind of figured you liked it since you kept screaming and moaning." I saw his face go bright red.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. The walls are thick so no one will hear you. Besides, it really turned me on."

"I noticed." I looked and down at my hard dick.

"Yeah. Well we would get you cleaned up a bit." I helped Logan get clean and then we sat and finished the bottle of wine. I turned on some slow music and took his hand. We slow danced for a while. I was still extremely hard and I could feel Logan becoming stiff again.

"I can't take this anymore." Logan surprised me and pushed me onto his bed. He kissed me hard and started ripping my clothes off. I did the same to him. Soon we were both naked and making out like crazy. I began to place kisses on his neck and then started to move lower. Before I could even do anything, Logan stopped me.

"Wait!"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no! I just...want to warn you."

"About what?"

"I've just never done this so I might be bad..."

"Not possible my dear." I began to kiss him again. I waited awhile before doing anything else. I didn't want to move to fast.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me already." Hearing that from Logan drove me crazy.

"Okay but first I need to stretch you out a little. Your tight as fuck."

"Just hurry!" I hurried up and when he was finally ready I asked once again if he was sure. He gave me a nod and spread his legs a little more. I positioned myself at his entrance. I slowly entered him. He started to squirm and scream. I tried to be as gentle as I could. It took forever but I finally was all the way in. Once he was comfortable, I slowly started going in and out. After a while, he seemed to be fine and enjoying himself. I quickened the pace and he moaned loudly.

"CARLOS! FASTER!" I did what he told me and soon he was screaming loudly. We were both so close. I rammed into him one more time hitting his sweet spot and we both came. I was covered in his sweetness and he was full of mine. We paused for a moment catching our breath. Once we were calm again, we got into the shower. We both took turns cleaning each other. We put our underwear back on and walked up to my room. I turned the TV on and we cuddle up.

"Carlos. Tonight has been perfect. Maybe next time I could be inside you. Unless you think that would be gross."

"Why would I think that's gross?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't like it like that..."

"I've never had anybody do that to me but then again tonight was the first time I've gone this far with anyone."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised. What did you think; I'm some kind of a man whore or something?"

"No but your just so gorgeous and perfect. So I was really your first, too?"

"Yeah."

"So was I like good or bad or icky?" He gave me a worried smile.

"Well...technically I did most of the work but you definitely were into it. If I had thin walls, the neighbors would be pissed."

"I'm sorry."

"No its fine. Your moans drove me wild."

"Good to know." We fell asleep soon after that. It had been the best night ever.


	10. Twins

***Haven't updated this in forever because I couldn't really think of any good ideas. **

*2 years later*

*Carlos's POV*

I opened my eyes to see Logan snuggled up next to me. I didn't want to wake him up but we couldn't be late for our appointment.

"Logan. It's time to get up. We have to be at the adoption agency in three hours." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning husband." We have been married for a little over a year now and today we were going to the adoption agency to sign papers. It might have been a little rushed but we really wanted kids. We already met with Caroline. She's a single 22 year old that is pregnant with twins. Our twins to be exact...or at least they will be when they are born. She has to give them up for adoption because she is being sent to a mental institution. We sign the official papers today and any day now she will give birth. We are even aloud to pick out the names. We got up and got dressed in a hurry. In just a few hours we were sitting in a large office.

"Hello there. I'm Michelle. I'll be helping you fill out the rest of the paper work since Cindy is on vacation. So let's get started. I'll give you a little bit to read these over." She handed us some papers and then went back to her computer. After reading everything over, we both signed on the dotted lines and handed the papers back. She double checked over everything and then filed them in a cabinet.

"So is that everything we have to do?"

"Not quite. We are very serious about our work here and we want to make sure that all children are places in loving, safe homes. I'll need to ask you both some questions and then if everything checks out we will send someone to inspect your house and make sure its baby proofed and a good environment. Then we can give your paper work the official stamp of approval. Just a moment." She picked up her phone and made a quick call. Moments later a short brunette came through the door. "This is Jackie. She's going to evaluate your answers. First, I just like to say I'm really am sorry that we have to do all of this stuff so late in the adoption process. We usually do all of this before any papers are signed but Caroline's situation is a bit different than most. So let's begin. You guys can take turns answering."

"Okay."

"So Logan, how long have you guys been married?"

"We just had our 1 year anniversary about two months ago."

"I see. So Carlos, why are you guys interested in having kids so soon?"

"Well, we love each other and really want to start a family."

"Are you guys prepared for the expenses that come with children?"

"Yes. We started saving after our wedding and have a decent amount left over after getting stuff for the twins' room and such. Plus Carlos makes $14 an hour working at the music store in town and I make $12 an hour as a waiter at Carino's."

"So you both work. How are you going to manage your schedules with the twins?"

"Well I work Mondays thru Thursdays from 9 until 4. Logan's schedule is always changing but he puts in about three or four days every week and works from 11 until 6. Also we have our friend Kendall moving in when the babies get here. He's going to help watch the kids when were both working."

"That's a smart idea. Does Kendall work?"

"Yeah. He makes about $20 an hour working construction on the weekends so he can help with bills and other stuff. During the week he goes to school at night. So our schedules work well."

"Okay. I think that's about all I have to ask. You guys can go wait in the lobby area while I talk with Jackie."

"Okay thanks." We walked out and waited for about 50 minutes. Michelle came back out with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations! Your adoptions papers are official! We sent someone over to your place and the owner of the apartments let him in. He thought your place was perfectly safe and he loves the nursery design. He just suggested that you keep the twins out of the basement, a least when they are toddlers. Wouldn't want them falling in the pool or getting into anything."

"Okay thank you so much!" After a little more talking we left and went home. Today had been perfect.


	11. Authors note!

***I've been really busy so i haven't been able to update this in a while. But for now...go check out the poll on my profile and vote for the name of the twins!**


	12. New Family

***Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Short chapter but the next one will be longer :)**

*Logan's POV*

I can't believe it's finally time. We just got a call and Caroline is in labor. Well actually, she has been in labor for almost 14 hours already. The doctor said that she is ready to give birth. Carlos and I rushed out of the apartment and to the car. We arrived at the hospital and sat down in the waiting room for a bit. Finally the doctor came out.

"Congratulations you guys. You have two beautiful, healthy babies. You can come to the room and see them now." Carlos and I were practically running down the hall. We got to the room and walked right in. Caroline was sitting up in the bed, holding two little babies. One in a pink blanket and one in a blue blanket.

"Hi guys. Meet your new son and daughter."

"They're beautiful. But if anything they are your son and daughter."

"Yes but your adopting them. Even if I wasn't being sent away, I'd still put them up for adoption. I'm not ready to be a mom. Besides I'm sure you're going to be way better parents then me."

"Thanks. Can we hold them?"

"Oh course." I picked up my little girl and held her while Carlos picked up our son. It was really amazing how much they looked like us even though they weren't really ours. Their skin was a tone in between mine and Carlos'. Almost like a mixture of ours. They both had light brown eyes and dark hair. We held them for a while and then the nurse came over.

"So what are you going to name them?"

"Austin and Addison."

"What lovely names."


	13. Alone at Last

***I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so I think I'll only do a few more chapters and then end it.**

*Carlos's POV*

*5 Months Later*

It's been so crazy around the house lately. Raising two kids is harder than I thought. Even with Kendall around to help out with the kids, it's pretty hectic. I'm tired all the time and I haven't been able to spend any actual alone time with Logan. We haven't even had sex since the kids came. I went downstairs and found him in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Hi, sleep well?"

"Yeah. Where are the twins?"

"Kendall took them. They went to the park."

"This early? It's only 7 a.m."

"I know but they were awake and Kenny wanted some air. He even agreed to take them for the rest of the day."

"Okay. So what should we do today?"

"I was thinking that we should go out to dinner tonight."

"That sounds good."

"Maybe do some shopping too?"

"Perfect."

We got dressed and heading to the mall. We shopped for almost 4 hours. The rest of the day we sat around watching movies. Finally it was time for dinner. We went to the nicest restaurant in town.

"This is so nice Carlos."

"Yeah. I'm glad we did this. We barely get any time to ourselves."

"I know."

"Maybe later we can do something..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe something a little sexy..."

*Logan's POV*

"Oh." A blush crept on my face. We sat in silence for a while. We were both really turned on by the time dessert came. I'm sure that he could tell I was rock hard. We couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. We went in and locked the door. He slammed me against the wall and started kissing him fiercely. He pulled me so close. He then started kissing my neck, then sucking it, and he just continued to go down. He reached my shirt and unexpectedly ripped the buttons down my shirt in one swift pull to expose my stomach. I now have hickeys all over my neck and he moves down taking his time on my nipples. He then goes down and reaches my waist, unbuttoning my pants. He keeps advancing on my body. Carlos kept sucking my thighs, coming close to my hard on but he never takes it. At this point, I am begging him.

"God Carlos! Just suck it already!"

He did what I asked and I was soon moaning with pleasure. I soon came and let out a loud moan. I then took control. I lifted his shirt up in one swift motion, then slid his pants down. I was just about to get to it when we heard a loud knock on the door and someone yelling. We sadly had to get dressed and awkwardly walk out. We quickly paid and left. We only made it to the car before starting at it again.


End file.
